Memories Are Designed to Fade
by Sev-chan
Summary: A One shot about Jack and David's relationship Mod. day.


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't flame, don't sue.

**Memories are Designed to Fade**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

David watched, his blue eyes trailing along Jack as he strolled down the street with his sister Sarah. He spooned more cereal into his mouth, still not believing that Jack was just blind to the truth. Though both of them knew that when push came to shove Sarah wasn't the one. He and Jack had long ago discovered that they loved each other, but Sarah would have none of that. It was all about saving face in her eyes. Jack was hers simply for face value and nothing more, but Jack felt like he owed her.

It wasn't necessarily guilt, it was shame, but he didn't see it that way. If the three of them happened to be in the same room and Sarah made snide left-handed statements he'd quickly jump to Jack's defense. That's just what people who loved each other did, simple as that.

_I'd never let you down when you're in a fix  
I'd come running when you call  
That's my weakness baby  
So connected are we_

He picked up his books for school and headed out the door. Sarah could stick her nose up to the world and feign politeness, but she couldn't let go of the fact that her boyfriend loved someone other than her. It ate at her and he could see it so plainly. It made her very bitter, she could care less if she still loved Jack or not, she'd told David herself. Jack just couldn't believe it though, in his eyes Sarah was the sweet innocent girl he'd met ages ago and would never do something so cruel.

She had Jack eating out the palm of her hand. He watched them from the mirror at the front of the bus, a clear view of the back seats. The two of them sitting next to each other, Sarah fixing her makeup, Jack staring out the window at the rushing ground. Sarah smiling and flirting with the guy in the seat in front of them. Jack catching his eyes smiling as he mouthe the words: _hey Davey_. David could feel himself smiling back.

_You get your kicks from the ghost of a memory  
So busy turning away from reality baby  
That you just won't let it go_

_But memories fade  
Yeah they're designed that way_

Sarah caught the action and frowned then pulled Jack close to her and kissed him. She giggled as they pulled away and whispered something in his ear, brushing his hair aside as she does so. David let it go for once instead of glaring, it was pointless to egg her on any further.

The bus stopped and he got off and walked down the hall and around the corner, waiting. Not far off he could see Sarah attached to Jack's arm still flirting with the guy from the bus. Jack just smiling as two of their friends come up beside him, obvious looks of distaste written all over their faces. Sarah looks annoyed and tells Jack something, whispering in his ear again and then jumps from his arms to follow after the guy from the bus.

Jack just nods and waves her off then turns to their friends and looks agonized over it. Like it's his fault, like he always thinks. David watches as his sister quickly pecks the guy on the lips and laughs glancing at him as she does so a vicious smile touching her lips.

_But you're so wrapped up in her you don't see straight  
Watch her mangle the truth while you take the bait  
So tell her can't you see?  
Your just turning yourself inside out for no need  
_

Jack turns the corner and sees him standing there and smiles. Their friends all smirk and head off in another direction. David locks hands with him and drags him to the nearest open class. They sneak in and lock the door. David knew he would always comprise himself like this for Jack and Jack alone. He quickly hops on one of the desks and pulls Jack toward him and he doesn't let go.

It's urgent and deep and the two of them burn with a feveret need for one another so much that it torments them at times. Neither of them caring that the bell has just rung or that they'll be written up again for tardiness. Nor that Sarah will notice that Jack's not sitting behind her and go into an uproar when he finally arrives. All that mattered was them and that moment they could steal together.

"I love you Jack."

"I love so much David, it drives me crazy."

Ten minutes later someone was banging on the class door as the two of them scramble into an upright position and yank the window open and climb out. They rush out and run down the hall smiling and laughing, the pure joy very much evident on their faces. One of their friends sees them, a camera in his hands, he clicks a picture of them running. The two of them split and run to their respective classes.

A wave of sadness flooded David as he watched Jack go, knowing that Sarah was going to give him hell. That was just the kind of person she had become. He thought back to that moment she had caught them…..

_This thing you're using is worse then a photograph  
It picks you up and it turns you inside out now baby  
And it just won't let you go_

_But memories fade  
Yeah they're designed that way _

The two of them had been in his room talking and laughing about some book Jack had to read for class. Jack was having trouble understanding it and was taking sentences out of context on purpose to make light of his problem. David had merely decided to humor him and joined in since he'd already read it in his honors class. They had just finished laughing and had found they were so very close to each other.

Jack told him that he had nice eyes and that he loved spending time with him so much more than with Sarah. And David had just smiled and leaned in and kissed him and when Jack kissed him back everything seemed so perfect.

Four months later and they'd managed to keep it from her, though she often made comments about their inability to keep their hands off one another. It just so happened to be their four month anniversary on the day that Sarah made plans to go to a concert. It was perfect for them since she wouldn't be home till much later.

David's parents and little brother had gone to their grandparents that night purely by coincidence.

Somewhere around ten o clock they'd turned out the lights and turned up some music. They could be as loud as they wanted and take their time. Only they had no idea that Sarah had pulled into the drive highly disappointed that the concert had been cut short when the main act's car blew a tire and got into an accident.

_She doesn't love you anymore  
Maybe she did long ago  
You're just a slave to the grind that she grew tired of baby  
So tell her can't you see?  
You're just turning yourself inside out for no need _

_But memories fade  
Cause they're designed that way  
_

She thought it was strange that David was playing music so loud and slammed his door open to tell him just that, then froze. He and Jack tried desperately to disentangle themselves and cover up but to no avail. That's when she started yelling and all hell broke loose. Jack tried to apologize and Sarah went off more.

But David knew it was all an act, she'd flippantly commented how she'd grown bored of Jack. Jack had long since stopped pandering to her every want and need and she disliked it very much. But David knew that Sarah was the kind of person who didn't like being rebuffed. That's when the water works came in and that's when David knew Jack was never going to leave her till she was thoroughly through with him.

_She doesn't love you anymore  
Maybe she did long ago  
You're just a slave to the grind that she grew tired of baby  
So tell her can't you see?  
You're just turning yourself  
You're just turning yourself inside out for no need  
_

He'd wait though, till that moment when Sarah was either done torturing the two of them or when Jack finally realized she was full of shit. He spent the rest of his day waiting to go home where he knew Jack would be since Sarah had made plans to go out with her friends. He also knew that was why she was laying it on so thick today. If he had to put up with it he would, if only for Jack.

David was walking to his next class when he was bumped into by Sarah, she arched an eyebrow at him. Then she rolled her eyes at him and laughed as she continued down the hall on the arm of a different guy. And David found solace in the fact that Jack was standing at the end of the hall catching Sarah in the act. David smiled, maybe he wouldn't have to wait that long.

_You're just turning yourself inside out for no need_

XXX

A/N: There we go, I wanted to write something to this song so badly and this is the end product. I'm very happy with the way that it came out. Hope you guys enjoyed it too. The song is called Memories are Designed to Fade, by Savage Garden.


End file.
